


oh baby, introduce me to God

by WishaDream



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, NTW is a big old romantic, POV Alternating, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a date that's not a date that becomes a date, always late to the party with these fanfic couples, just showing moments in time, movie date, story of how they fell in love, story of how they met, taken some liberties with Yukio's character since not much was mentioned in movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: The story of how Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio got together
Relationships: Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies), negasonic teenage warhead/yukio (Deadpool movies)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	oh baby, introduce me to God

**Author's Note:**

> Story title is lyric from the song NTW based her name off of

**Negasonic Teenage Warhead**

The first time Negasonic Teenage Warhead saw Yukio, the girl was training in one of the various rooms at the school.

NTW had been walking past the room, headphones on, one of her screamo songs blaring in her ears. A flash of light caught her eye as she looked over just as Yukio was wrapping her lightning chain around one of the practice dummies. It exploded in a shower of wood as Yukio spun around, shooting her chain out at the next opponent.

While the fighting style was unlike anything she’d seen before, the thing that made her pause was her bubblegum hair paired with a stylized kimono uniform.

But the thing that kept her transfixed was how she stopped at the end of it all, taking in the devastation she had caused as a bright smile came to her face. Bouncing on the balls of her feet she let out a single laugh as she tossed the chain over her shoulder.

She had been so completely focused on the fight she had not noticed NTW until she was on her way out of the room. Then she gave her a quick little wave as she headed off to get cleaned up.

The smile and wave hit NTW like one of her own concussive force attacks as she felt the urge to listen to Taylor Swift songs on repeat while pulling at her clothes nervously while trying to look busy.

___

**Yukio**

Walking from class one day, Yukio noticed she had herself a stalker.

It was a girl who put out “stay away from me” energy with her buzz cut hair and piercings.

Yukio had heard the other students at the school for gifted children call the girl by various words that were a strange mix to Yukio’s ears. Up to that point she still wasn’t sure what the girl’s name was.

As she turned back to look at her follower the other girl’s eyes widened as if she hadn’t expected to be caught. But Yukio was highly trained and could hear a leaf falling in a forest.

The other girl ended up panicking as she hurriedly turned to go, slamming into the wall. Yukio heard herself let out a snort of laughter as she watched the girl rush off.

Every other time Yukio had noticed the girl she had seemed cool and collected. Like when they were on missions, she was always focused on the task at hand. And though she appeared rebellious, Yukio had noticed her show a quiet respect for her mentor, Colossus.

Yukio admired this about the girl.

While many of the teens at the school avoided her, after seeing NTW run into the wall, Yukio felt the desire to know more about her.

The next day at lunch she walked up to the girl’s table where she sat alone. Setting down her trey she lifted her hand in greeting as the girl looked up, “Hi, Negasonic Teenage Warhead. I’m Yukio.”

___

**Negasonic Teenage Warhead**

NTW felt her body tense as the pink haired girl set her tray down on the table in front of her. Her bright smile made NTW squint as the girl waved with her greeting.

As she said NTW’s name she felt her heart quiver. The w ay she said the name wasn’t that different from how anyone else said it. Same words. Same combination. But something about the way Yukio said it, the tone, the smile on her face, made it completely different. And it made NTW feel things she’d never felt before.

Like the feeling of mashed potatoes plopping down on her lap.

She had been mid-bite when Yukio had sat down. This left her sitting there with her mouth agape, potatoes precariously balanced on her fork, the pause giving them time to fall onto her pants instead of into her mouth.

If Yukio noticed she was polite enough not to say as she instead proceeded to talk about the last mission they’d been on together. It had been a big operation with several teams working in conjunction together. Though they had been working at a distance from one another, the girl made it apparent she had taken note of NTW during the fight as she listed all the things she had seen her do. All the things she had noticed like how “focused” NTW was and how she always managed to “keep her cool.”

NTW felt another spike in her heart rate as she ended up choking on her own saliva.

So much for keeping her cool.

___

**Yukio**

Negasonic Teenage Warhead was like a completely different person when Yukio was around. The cool and focused teen was like a clumsy puppy in her presence. One that choked on her own saliva, tripped over her own feet, and ran into walls.

The more instances Yukio witnessed of NTWs clumsiness the more she wanted to see.

Whenever NTW volunteered for a mission Yukio’s hand was always the next to go up. They went on more missions together, not just bigger missions, but smaller strike team engagements that had them side by side.

Like literally side by side so that Yukio could feel her shoulder press against NTWs. It felt nice, comforting. Like resting against a sturdy wall that you knew would support your weight. And NTW did as she remained perfectly still and rigid the whole flight. It was twenty minutes and when they got home Yukio noticed NTW rubbing her neck like she’d hurt it from holding still for so long.

This wasn’t the only strange thing she did when Yukio was around. When they were together it seemed like NTW never knew what to do with her hands.

But this was just how she acted when they were around the school together. On missions she again became someone else. Someone who was focused on the mission at hand. Though Yukio did on occasion notice NTW staring at her in wide eyed wonder as she watched Yukio decimate a battalion of soldiers with her electric chain and martial arts training. Then NTW would look to recall she was in the middle of her own battle as she clenched her fists, making her field of concussive energy shine around her before running forward to unleash it on the enemy. It was a force that Yukio felt even several yards away. A hit so strong it struck her in the heart every time.

___

**Negasonic Teenage Warhead**

Yukio was amazing.

The more time NTW spent with her the more aware of this she became. The more she realized this the more she time she found herself wanting to spend with the girl. And the more time she was with her the more she wanted to know about her.

Like what her favorite TV show was: Friends.

What her favorite song was: Anything by Britney Spears.

Yukio had learned English by watching old American movies and TV shows from the 80s and 90s. She was constantly making references to the shows which NTW didn’t know that well or at all.

Though she’d never had an interest in any of it before, since Yukio liked it she spent time with the girl watching her shows and listening to her music.

But it was difficult to spend that much time with her because whenever she was around Yukio she didn’t know what to do with herself.

Usually she was more calm and collected. She didn’t care what other people thought about her. If she did she never would have chosen her codename which was constantly getting her strange looks and jabs from bad guys.

And she wouldn’t have been able to put up with Deadpool at all with his constant commentary. He was like a never ending podcast on random pop trivia and fight commentary.

But it was different with Yukio. With her she absolutely cared what the girl thought and wanted more than anything to make a good impression on her.

She wanted to be the reason that Yukio smiled. The reason she laughed. Wanted to see her happy. Wanted to be there for her when she was sad. She wanted to work together with her like a team, making each other stronger, but she wanted to me more than just another teammate.

But what was closer than a team?

___

**Yukio**

Something was off about NTW. She was acting strange. Stranger than usual.

And if Yukio was honest, it felt to her like NTW was distancing herself from her. She was spending more time locked in her room.

It only took a week of her not showing up on missions Yukio was on for her to hunt the girl now.

Again she found the girl in her room as she knocked on the door. Inside she heard NTW impatiently tell her to, “Go away.”

Her heart ached at the words but she did not give up. She wasn’t one to be dissuaded so easily.

“It’s Yukio.”

There was a sound like something hitting the floor. From the weight of the thump it sounded like a phone. There were more sounds as NTW instructed her to “give me a minute.” Sounds like things being tossed about, furniture being moved, then a breathless NTW opened up the door as she tried to casually lean against the door, only to have it swing open more, making her stumble as she caught herself.

NTW nervously cleared her throat before letting out a worried, “Everything okay?”

The concern in her voice made Yukio’s heart ache. She wanted to tell her everything was not okay. But in their line of work it would have been a little overdramatic. No one was actually dying. She only felt like a part of her was.

She smiled, her usual brightness dimmed as she assured her, “Everything is okay. I just wanted to check up on you. I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.”

Forever is a long time, Pooh.

NTW bit her lip as her eyes shifted to the side. “Yeah, I’ve been a little preoccupied with other things.”

“Oh,” the reply didn’t sound as perky as she had meant it. More low and sad. Then she recalled, “I got permission to go into town this weekend. There is an old movie marathon playing, The Back to the Future trilogy. I was thinking we could check it out together.”

NTW pressed her lips together as she reached up to rub at the buzzed part of her hair, “I um…I don’t know if I…”

Yukio felt her heart drop, the pause in NTW’s voice telling her she was coming up with an excuse to get out of it. Her foot shifted back as she started to move away while letting out an excuse that would get both of them out of it.

Before she could NTW finished, “I don’t know anything about those movies. What are they about?”

Yukio gave her a brief explanation, her breath stalled in her throat as she waited for NTWs reply.

“Oh, that sounds…yeah sure. Let’s do it. See you this weekend.”

With that the door closed. Yukio found herself staring at the door for a long moment unsure about if NTW had actually agreed.

Then as she realized that was for sure what had happened the brightness of her smile returned as she lifted her fist in homage to Breakfast Club.

___

**Negasonic Teenage Warhead**

NTW didn’t have many people she’d call friend in her life. She had acquaintances, classmates, teachers, and she had Yukio. But she couldn’t really talk about her problem with the girl when Yukio was the problem.

Not that she was a problem.

The problem was more with her feelings for Yukio.

The only person she could think of talking with this about was Colossus, but they didn’t have that kind of relationship. The kind where they talked about emotions. Sure he liked to talk about them. He was like that vine, “Do you want to talk about your feelings, NTW?”

“No.”

It could be exhausting.

Then there was Deadpool, who was like the guy in the background of the vine, “I want to talk about my emotions.”

But there was no way she was talking to him about any of this.

That just left Colossus.

The day after Yukio had invited her to the theatres she was sparring with Colossus when she told him about it.

“This is good to take breaks from work. Just do not become too distracted with movies you neglect your school work and training.”

“Yeah, right.”

Okay, Colossus was definitely not the one to talk about this with.

Taking a breath she charged up her attack before surging forward, slamming into him.

“You’ve been on a few missions with Yukio. What’s your impression of her?”

Colossus dusted himself off, “She is hard working. Focused. She has very much skills with the way she whips her chain about. It is very impressive. She is formative opponent. We are lucky to have her.”

“Right. Yeah.”

“NTW is there something you wish to discuss. You seem distracted.”

She pulled herself out of the wall he had just slammed her into.

“Yeah, um…it just. It’s just whenever I’m around her I feel a little…off.”

“Off? Are you coming down with something?”

“No. it’s more. It’s not like physical,” her heart ached as she pictured how sad Yukio had looked when she’d invited her to the movies, “I mean, it’s a little physical, but mostly it’s mental. I find my mind wandering when I look at her.”

“Wondering? Wondering what?”

“Like um, have you ever heard that song about birds appearing whenever another person is around? Just random pop songs like that keep popping into my head whenever she’s around. It’s weird. And whenever she’s not around I wonder about her. What she’s doing. How she’s doing. If she’s okay.

“When she’s off on a mission I worry about her and end up pacing the halls. When we are on missions together I get distracted watching her work. Or I end up doing crazy stuff to try to impress her. Even in a crowded space I find myself looking for her. I don’t know what’s going on.”

As she dropped down to the ground with a heavy sigh Colossus scraped his chin thoughtfully.

“I have heard of this.”

“You have?”

“Yes. Most cases I would say it was pheromones. Some distract, others charm, but I do not think Yukio has this ability. Only other thing I can think this would be is…Do you know the poet Taylor Swift?”

NTW felt her body tense.

“She is great writer and she has this song that goes like this ‘Your shoulders brush. No proof, one touch. You felt enough. You can hear it in the silence. You can feel it on the way home. You can see it in the lights out. You are in love. True love.’”

The words jolted in NTWs chest, making her leap to her feet as she let out a high pitched, “What?”

“Do you not feel more relaxed around her, like you are letting go of the ghosts from your past? When she is not around you wish she was there.”

“No. you are wrong. This isn’t...” she paused as she thought about all the things she’d told him. All the things she hadn’t said.

Like how Yukio seemed to her to glow when she smiled.

How seeing her smile made her lose her breath.

How hearing her laugh made her feel warm inside.

And whenever she was the cause of the smile or laugh she felt like she’d accomplished something great.

Then she recalled the song she’d been listening to on repeat for the last week. The title should have been enough to key her in: I’m in love by Kat Dahlia.

_You ask my how I feel, I say nothing._

For a week she’d been avoiding Yukio, too confused by her feelings to know how to act around her. How to be around her. And now she was going to the movies with her feeling even more out of sorts.

_But lately colors seem so bright_

_And the stars light up the night_

But the whole time she’d been avoiding her she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like everything was washed in a grey haze. Like the stars up above didn’t shine as brightly when Yukio wasn’t watching them with her.

_But I crave us hugging_

_Yeah, I stay stubborn_

_‘cause I can’t admit that you got all the strings_

_And know just how to tug ‘em_

Did Yukio know how NTW felt? Was that why she had invited her to the movies, to give her a chance to realize her feelings?

_I think I’m in love again_

_I didn’t think it could be true_

_Let alone that it would be you_

But of course it would be her. Yukio was the best person she had ever met. And the only person NTW had ever cared this much about.

“Oh, F, you’re right. I am in love.”

She groaned as she put her head in her hands.

“What is the matter? Is this not good thing?”

“Yeah, but only if she likes me back.”

Colossus stepped closer, “That is not true. Love is good thing, regardless if she returns your feelings. Even if she doesn’t don’t let that make your love rotten. It is your plant to nurture and doing so will allow you to love more. Not just Yukio.”

She nodded but the only love she cared about growing was Yukio’s

___

**Yukio**

Yukio was nervous. It was weird. She hadn’t been nervous about anything for years.

But here she was feeling out of sorts over the prospect of hanging out with NTW at the movies. This resulted in her spending hours in front of the mirror deciding on the perfect outfit to wear, the best way to do her makeup and style her hair.

By the time she left her room she was twenty minutes late to meeting up with NTW. They had agreed to meet out front of the school before heading over together.

NTW was already there looking tense like so many students before a first mission. But this wasn’t a mission. It was just supposed to be a simple hangout to help them reconnect. Instead NTW looked nervous in a way she’d never seen before. Not even during some of their tougher missions.

What was going on and why were they both reacting this way?

Did NTW know?

NTW also looked to have thought heavily about her outfit. Picked out her best plaid shirt to tie around the waist, polished her army boots to shining, and though her jeans were ripped it was more a fashion statement than just throwing something random on. It really looked like she was trying to make a good impression.

Had she spent as long as Yukio?

Did she understand the reason she’d done it?

  
  


At the theatre NTW offered to pay for the movies. Yukio stopped her.

“I’m the one that invited you. I should pay.”

NTW shoved her hands into her pockets as she stepped back to allow Yukio to do so. Inside she took her hand out to motion to the concession stand as she said, “At least let me pay for snacks.”

Yukio nodded as they headed over.

When she had invited NTW to the theatre she had been excited. Now it felt like they were heading off on an especially dire mission and she couldn’t wait for the whole thing to be over.

NTW stepped up to the candy shelf as she motioned to its contents, “Pick out whatever you want.”

“Um, can I get some, uh,” she reached down, “Gummy bears.”

NTW nodded, “Anything.”

From the way she said it Yukio felt like she was giving her permission to pick more.

She did as she held up a box of Nerds, “What about this?”

“Go crazy.”

Yukio felt herself relax for the first time that day as she grabbed another box, laughing lightly as she showed it to NTW who nodded. With each candy picked Yukio felt her smile grow, her heart fluttering as she noticed the ghost of a smile tugging at the edges of NTWs mouth.

Eventually she started grabbing things she didn’t even want, like chocolate raisins just to see how far she could take this. It wasn’t until her arms were full with one of everything that she finally stopped as she set everything down on the checkout counter.

The cashier looked stunned, “Wow, this is a lot.” Their eyes shifted to the sides before they leaned forward to whisper, “You know the candy here is overpriced. If you really want this much candy you should sneak it in.”

“Money is no problem,” NTW presented a credit card held between her two fingers. As she handed it over Yukio noticed the name on the card read “Wade Wilson.”

As the cashier started to ring them up, NTW asked Yukio if she wanted anything else, “They have soda and an ICEE machine.”

At the word Yukio’s eyes went over to the machine which rumbled as it worked.

“They have blue raspberry and Cherry.” She looked back at NTW as she said, “I once had both flavors one right after another and my tongue turned purple. Do you think that would happen if people who had drank one of each made out?”

NTW shrugged coolly, “Only one way to find out.”

She said it so casually, not like a challenge, but Yukio felt her face heat like NTW had challenged her to find out together.

She ended up getting the mango ICEE.

  
  


There was no way she could eat all the candy in one sitting, even with three movies to occupy her time.

Even if she had wanted to she knew she’d be sick by the second movie. But she didn’t want to keep it all to herself as she told NTW they could share her spoils.

Even before they sat down she felt the sugar high. But it wasn’t the sweets that had her jittering with energy but joy at NTWs generosity. She was more relaxed, her previous nervousness almost completely wipe away as she carried the food to their seats.

Even if she had returned all the candy and only kept one bag of gummy bears she would have felt like her arms were full with the feelings that NTWs willingness to shower her with candy gave her. With the joy of knowing that NTW was willing to buy her everything she wanted just to see her smile.

Was that it?

Was that why NTW had done it. Not because she was trying to show off with Wade Wilson’s card, but because she wanted to see Yukio smile.

This thought made her smile grow as she glanced at her seatmate.

She kept sneaking glances at her throughout the whole first movie. At one point she was so distracted by staring at NTW she missed an important plot point.

“Wait, what’s going on?”

NTW leaned over, her eyes fixed on the screen, as she whispered, “It’s his mom when she was younger. She is hitting on him.”

With her leaned in Yukio was able to catch a whiff of NTW’s perfume. She took in a deep breath, letting her lungs and head fill with the smell.

A few moments after that she felt her fingers link with NTWs as they both reached into the gummy bag at the same time. Her heart came to a halt in her chest as she looked over at the girl. NTW met her eyes as everything around them seemed to dim, in sight and sound so that for that moment it felt like they were the only two in existence.

Then NTW pulled her fingers free, using them to pop a green bear into her mouth as her eyes went back to the screen.

___

**Negasonic Teenage Warhead**

NTW didn’t know how she managed to make it through the first movie without completely collapsing into a puddle. By the second movie she didn’t know even was going on in the film. This was because her whole mind was filled with thoughts of Yukio and what she should say.

How she should say it.

When she should say it.

If she should say it.

Then their fingers had intertwined over a gummy and the way Yukio’s eyes had looked with the lights of the movie reflected in them, glittering like stars, had sent her head to spinning.

With this NTW was even surer that she liked Yukio and could not remain silent about her feelings. Even if Yukio didn’t like her back, NTW had to say it. She had to put it out there. Had to let her know. If she didn’t it would be like holding an explosion in her chest.

At the intermission between the second and third movie Yukio used the restroom while NTW paced the hallway. Bouncing on the balls of the feet she amped herself up for what she knew she couldn’t wait a moment longer to say. It was now or…now. There was no never. It was only now. She had to do it now.

NTW wasn’t someone who could back down once she’d decided to do something and she had decided to do this even before meeting Yukio in the driveway of the school.

Even with all the possible downsides filling her head she did not back down. She’d never been one to dwell on what could happen but instead focused on the present. And presently she wanted to tell Yukio how she felt. Even if Yukio didn’t feel the same she had to get the words out there because Yukio was the person she wanted in her life more than anyone else she’d ever known.

  
  


Yukio came out of the bathroom, motioning for NTW to follow as she headed back towards the theatre. She stopped when she realized NTW wasn’t following.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yukio, I have something I need to tell you.”

Yukio’s head tilted to the side, “What? Are you going to tell me you don’t want to watch the last movie? I promise it’s the best one yet.”

NTW reached up to play with her earring, “Honestly, I don’t even know what happened in the last movie. But, no, that’s not what I want to say.”

She paused, tapping her finger against her thigh.

Everything she’d planned to say during the movie was gone from her head as Yukio’s eyes fixed on her. The eyes that she wanted to say she was constantly lost in. But that was lame.

Or being lame was a part of being love.

Or it only felt lame because she was feeling insecure about being rejected.

But she didn’t want those insecurities to stop her. And she didn’t want hide her feeling so here it went…

Like she was going into battle she faced Yukio head on, hands clenched at her sides, jaw set. Yukio looked taken aback like how NTWs opponents looked before she came charging at them full force.

“I like you.”

Like one of her concussive attacks she hit Yukio head on.

“I like you, Yukio. I like you a lot.

“From the first moment I saw you I’ve been transfixed by you. Your smile. Your laugh. The way you twirl your whip. Your bubble gum hair. Your kindness. Your care for others. Your determination. The way you make everyone feel welcome and special.

“I like your fascination,” she chuckled, “your obsession with boring old movies. No, sorry, it’s probably not boring. I just really wasn’t able to pay any attention because this whole time I’ve been thinking about how I would tell you how I feel and what you might say and how I would react to it. And I just want you to know that no matter how you feel about me I am really, really lucky to know you. To have someone like you in my life. Someone I can spend time with. A teammate. A friend. Someone I can eat lunch with while you talk about all the weird stuff you love. Someone I can sit up on the roof with while we share headphones and listen to screamo. Or bubble gum J-pop.

Her smile was soft as she said, “Or that band you introduced to me that is a mix of both. It’s so weird and it’s totally my thing now. And I wouldn’t have that without you. You make me feel complete. Even if nothing changes between us that’s okay, because I just want to be with you, Yukio, in whatever way I can.”

Like with her attacks she waited for the impact. For the hit to make contact.

So she waited.

And waited.

___

**Yukio**

Yukio felt her smile grow larger and larger with each thing NTW said. With each nice thing said she felt her heart swell as she thought about her own feelings.

She also liked sitting up on the roof with her school girl crush. It was there NTW had shared with Yukio the song that had inspired her codename. There they traced the stars, making up their own constellations.

She liked spending time with NTW no matter what they were doing. Even if it was something as mundane as studying for a test. During those times she was transfixed by the crease that appeared between NTWs eyebrows when she was concentrating.

Yukio often thought about running her thumb along the line, rubbing it away along with the worry. Sometimes she even thought about leaning in to place a kiss on her forehead, but she always dismissed the feeling in the end.

It took her a moment to realize NTW had gone silent, standing there staring at her.

How long had she been silent waiting for Yukio’s response.

“Oh. Oh, sorry, I was thinking about…” she noticed again the tenseness in NTW’s stance. The same anxiety she’d noticed when she’d first seen her in the driveway.

She realized then that NTW had been planning this confession since the beginning. Despite how unplanned it seemed with how often she had folded and unfolded her arms. Shoving her hands into her pockets and then immediately taking them out.

NTW was more the time to charge into situations, but this time she had not relied on spur of the moment thinking. She had actually been considering this for a while.

So as not to make her wait a moment longer Yukio stepped closer, her smile reaching the fullest it had ever been, “I’m your lobster.”

NTWs brows knit together, “I don’t know what that means.”

Her smile brightened even more, “It means I like you too.”

And so as not to cause NTW any confusion about the level of Yukio’s affections she kissed her.

___

**Negasonic Teenage Warhead**

NTW smiled as the kiss ended.

Yukio was smiling as she bounced with excitement, “I feel like reenacting the opening scene from Adventures in Babysitting.”

NTW laughed to herself, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Yukio interlaced her fingers with NTW’s as she swung their hands together in time to the song of their hearts, “It’s okay.” She stopped the swinging as she leaned in so that the tip of her nose touched NTWs, “We can watch it together for our next date night.”

“I’d like that.”

  
  


On their way out Yukio got herself a refill on the ICEE.

“I’m surprised you aren’t feeling sick from all the sugar you consumed.”

Yukio took a long sip before saying, “Have you ever wondered if you drank enough ICEE if you could make your tongue taste like the drink to someone else?”

She meant it like a challenge and NTW could see that as she stepped closer. “Let’s find out.”

Then they kissed.

It didn’t.

___

Bonus: Negasonic Teenage Warhead

NTW let out a tired groan as her brows pinched together as she stared down at her school book. She had a test coming up and if she didn’t pass it she was going to fail her class. She knew Colossus wouldn’t be happy about that. He insisted that school was important.

She couldn’t see how. She was a superhero.

What good were quadratic equations going to do her in a fight?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something press against the line between her eyebrows. Looking up she found Yukio pressing her thumb into the crease.

‘What are you doing?”

The girl smiled brightly, “Pressing out your worries.”

“What?”

The girl leaned in as she felt Yukio’s lips softly press against her forehead.

“There. I’ve kissed them all away. No more worries for you.”

NTW felt her lips stretch with a smile. “Is that all I needed? But, I don’t know, I’m still feeling a little concerned. I might need more than a kiss on the forehead.”

Yukio’s head tilted to the side as her brow scrunched cutely, “What do you need?”

NTW felt self-conscious as she paused for a moment to swallow while her eyes drifted to the bookcase on their right, “A kiss on the lips.”

“What?”

She licked her lips, “A kiss. A kiss would make me feel less worried.”

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement as Yukio’s lips pressed against hers.

She felt her girlfriend’s smile against her mouth as she let out a contended sigh. When Yukio started to pull away, NTW reached up, tensing her fingers against her cheek as she kept her there.

The table between then creaked as NTW rested more of her weight on it.

She was about to put her knee up on the table when she heard a contrary “Ehem” to her right. Her eyes shifted to the side a she found Storm frowning down at the pair.

“‘I don’t think that’s what tables are for, Miss Phimister.”

Yukio giggled behind her hand as NTW leaned back, frowning as she crossed her arms. Then with her usual devil may care attitude she reached out, completely knocking all the books off the table before lunging across it to continue her kiss.

The library erupted with cheers from their classmates as over their cries Storm told her, “Detention.”

At this NTW lifted her fist into the air as she continued the kiss.

Totally worth it.

The End


End file.
